Unless specifically indicated otherwise, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The material in this patent document is subject to copyright protection under the copyright laws of the United States and other countries. The copyright owner grants a limited license to any member of the public to reproduce the patent document as it appears in official governmental records. All other copyrights rights are reserved.
One set of problems addressed by the present invention are the harmful effects of solar radiation. These include deterioration and fading of materials, heat, glare, and burns and damage to skin due to ultraviolet radiation. This problem has been addressed by conventional solar shade devices. However, a significant limitation and disadvantage of typical conventional solar shade devices is that they do not make use of the free, clean solar energy. Rather, they dissipate the incident solar energy in the form of harmful heat and glare. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,180 to Phillips discloses an example of a conventional vehicle solar shade. The solar shade of Phillips mounts in the vehicle interior, and has a solar reflective coating on the outside facing portion of the shade. Using the solar shade of Phillips results in both the waste of the solar energy, and the dissipation of the solar energy in the form of glare and heat released into the vehicle.
Others with skill in the related arts have recognized and addressed the noted limitations and disadvantages inherent to conventional solar shades, with limited practical success. U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,582 to Kirkpatrick discloses a system for and method of powering an electric-powered device associated with a vehicle. However, while Kirkpatrick does attempt to make use of the available free and clean solar energy, the system of Kirkpatrick has its own severe limitations and disadvantages. The system of Kirkpatrick relies upon vehicle battery power and the vehicle's existing power distribution system. As a result, the system of Kirkpatrick is complex, difficult to install, and use is limited to devices that may be directly, physically, electrically connected to the vehicle's power distribution system. The system of Kirkpatrick cannot function remotely and independent of the vehicle's power distribution system, either inside or outside of the vehicle.
As is readily apparent from a review of conventional solar shade designs, what is needed is a clean energy generation, storage, and distribution solar shade device, and a method of use thereof, that protects vehicles and buildings, and their occupants, from the adverse effects of solar radiation, while at the same time providing a simple and versatile means of generating, storing and distributing electrical energy from incident solar radiation.